Space Paranoids
by nanetys
Summary: .:UA:. Um programa de computador pode causar muito mais danos do que apenas apagar seus dados. Esteja ciente disso se quiser entrar nesse universo. .:fichas fechadas:. .:betada - também - pela Srta Abracadabra:.
1. prólogo

**SPACE PARANOIDS**

**

* * *

**

Nota:

D. Gray-man me pertence, as nuvens têm gosto de algodão doce, a Lua é feita de queijo e Michael Jackson não morreu.**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

- Atira! Atira! Não, pra esquerda! – gritava um garoto, apertando os botões freneticamente. – Foge, foge, foge! NÃO!

- Agora, sai daí que é a minha vez! – disse o outro, enquanto um grande "Game Over" roxo-berrante aparecia na tela do videogame.

Allen suspirou, e desviou os olhos do amontoado de garotos em torno da máquina. O jogo era um verdadeiro sucesso, mas ele já não agüentava mais ver o jogo _Ark Chaos_. Ele lidava com aquele jogo todo dia, fazendo reajustes no design dele. Nem entendia como aqueles garotos ainda conseguiam perder aquele jogo, porque era estupidamente simples – para ele, pelo menos.

- Aqui está a conta, senhor. – disse a garçonete do cyber-café, deixando um palmtop na mesa. Ele o pegou e foi até o caixa. Nem queria olhar o preço, pois sabia que era muito. Entregou o palmtop para o homem atrás do caixa, sem falar nada, e passou o cartão, saindo do cyber-café.

Apertou o agasalho contra o peito, sentindo-se exausto. A _Black Order_ tirava o sangue de seus funcionários – aquele era o primeiro final de semana que ele ficava de folga em dois meses. Tudo isso devido ao lançamento do jogo. Allen rezava para que a "febre-arkal", como os fãs do jogo chamavam, passasse logo, assim ele poderia descansar um pouco mais. Ouviu seu celular tocar, e, rezando para que não fosse da empresa, atendeu.

- Alô?

-_ Allen?_ – ele reconheceu a voz de Lenalee. "Tomara que ela só queira me chamar para tomar um café", pensou, angustiado com a idéia de ter que trabalhar às sete da noite em pleno sábado. – _Allen, você tem que vir pra cá, rápido!_

- Mas eu pensei que ficaria de folga esse fim de semana...

- _Eu sei, Allen, e sinto muito, mas é uma situação de crise!_

- Crise? – ele perguntou, surpreso. Que situação de crise uma empresa de videogames poderia ter?

- _É._ – confirmou ela, e ele pôde perceber o pânico na voz dela, o que o deixou mais preocupado. – _O departamento científico está chamando nossos melhores programadores, agora. Você tem que vir!_

- Tudo bem. – concordou ele, resignado. – Vou chegar aí o mais rápido possível.

Então, desligou o celular, dando adeus ao seu final de semana. Parou um táxi, e, enquanto entrava nele, se perguntava o que poderia estar acontecendo na _Black Order_.

* * *

**E** aí, como estava o prólogo? Espero que tenha ficado bom, apesar do tamanho o-õ

**E**nfim, essa é minha nova fic de fichas (a terceira, para ser mais exata 8D /morre/). Na verdade, até agora eu estou meio incerta quanto a postar essa fic. É que tinha uma vozinha dentro da minha cabeça dizendo "nanetys, não faça isso. Você vai se arrepender se acrescentar mais essa para a lista das fics a serem concluídas. _Não faça isso_". Mas, como em geral eu nunca escuto essa vozinha... (ainda que muitas vezes ela esteja certa). Na verdade, o que me deu coragem de postar essa fic é que eu já tomei a decisão de deletar outras duas longs que eu escrevia (em uma eu já dei o aviso; a outra eu já não escrevo há, literalmente, _anos_, então ninguém vai sentir falta 8D). Acho que eu consigo lidar com três longas, mesmo que as três sejam de fichas e-e Além disso, essa também é minha primeira fic de DGM. Ou seja, estou me arriscando duplamente x.x Oh céus, oh vida.

**D**e qualquer jeito, essa fic é baseada no filme_ Tron_, um filme excelente que eu amo (é, eu sou uma desocupada que passa as tardes assistindo filmes dos anos oitenta. Algum problema?). Eu decidi escrever isso depois de descobrir que vão fazer a continuação (isso me deixou TÃO feliz x3), e também porque eu jogo muito Kingdom Hearts, que, aliás, foi de onde eu tirei o título da fic (quem joga vai entender do que eu estou falando 8D e quem não joga, devia jogar /desvia das pedras/).

**B**om, chega de papo, e vamos ao que interessa. Abaixo, estão alguns dados que podem ajudar a fazer os personagens e os modelos de fichas. Vomitão /o/

**

* * *

**

DADOS:

**Black Order:** uma empresa de videogames e programas de computadores. Todos os seus empregados foram escolhidos à dedo. Existem os programadores, que criam programas; os criadores de jogos; e existe o pessoal da área tecnológica, que lida com a parte da robótica. É uma multinacional e pioneira naquilo que faz, sendo que sua marca é a mais conhecida do mundo. (PS: decidi manter o nome em inglês porque "Black Order" tem mais cara de multinacional do que "Ordem Negra").

**Usuários:** são aqueles que trabalham na Black Order. Todo o funcionário da empresa tem seu computador particular, e também seu "programa pessoal". Eles se comunicam com seus programas, apesar de acreditarem que as respostas e ações desses programas sejam todas automáticas e pré-programadas, e não fazem idéia de que eles tenham personalidades próprias (nem mesmo os programadores).

**Programas:** todos criados por programadores, e cada um tem seu próprio usuário – não existe programa sem usuário, e não é obrigatório que o usuário seja o criador. Para eles, os usuários são o que Deus é para nós: alguns acreditam fielmente em usuários e seguem todos os seus comandos; outros, acreditam que, se os usuários algum dia existiram, não existem mais, e que as ordens que recebem são dadas por algum impostor (que pode mesmo ser um humano, mas não o usuário original).

**Noahs:** vírus de computador. Recebem apenas um comando inicial que diz "invadir e destruir" e depois passam a viver suas vidas como bem entenderem, sempre invadindo e destruindo – ninguém lhes diz, por exemplo, qual computador invadir e o que destruir, ou que eles não podem ter uma pausa entre uma invasão e outra. Costumam ser muito invejados por outros programas graças à essa liberdade, o que faz com que tenham muitos inimigos.

**Ark Chaos:** o jogo de mais sucesso criado pelo sistema centra da Black Order. É onde programas capturados pelo sistema da Black Order são colocados – os inimigos que os jogadores derrotam são, na verdade, prisioneiros. É uma espécie de "coliseu" para programas.

**

* * *

**

FICHAS (não copiar o que estiver em itálico):

**Para Usuários:**

**1. Nome:** _na ordem Nome/Sobrenome._

**2. Sexo:** _(algo totalmente random, mas que eu __preciso__ falar: teve uma vez que estava lendo uns formulários com minha madrinha e em um deles a menina escreveu nesse item "nunca fiz" HAUHSAUHSUA XD /morre/ (eu sei que não regulo bem das idéias))._

**3. Idade:**_ Entre 17 e 25 anos. Ah, e se você quer ter uma base da idade do seu par, basta saber que todos estão entre 17 e 25. Qualquer coisa, eu altero a __sua__ idade XD /apanha/._

**4. Nacionalidade:**

**5. Aparência:** _Peço que sejam bem detalhados aqui. Mais duas coisas: primeiro, sejam imparciais – não precisa falar "lindos cabelos loiros e lisos" ou "cabelos loiros e tão escorridos que chega a ser feio". Basta apenas dizer "cabelos loiros e lisos"; segundo, evitem coisas como "sorriso triste", "olhos sanguinários", e coisas assim que aparência é uma coisa e emoções são outras._

**6. Personalidade:** _Prestem atenção: sejam originais. Não é só porque você gosta de AllenLenalee e pediu o Allen como par que o seu personagem deve ser "super-sensível". Também, seu personagem não precisa ter a personalidade idêntica ao do par – elas devem ser harmônicas._

**7. Função na Empresa:** _Programador, criador de jogos ou cientista tecnológico (não achei um nome melhor para eles .-.)._

**8. História:** _Agora, tomem cuidado. Podem até colocar drama na história do personagem, mas lembrem-se que é estatisticamente impossível que um ser humano não tenha um único momento feliz na sua vida. Além disso, sejam coerentes com a personalidade: se você foi estuprado, perdeu a mãe, o pai, os irmãos, o cachorro e o papagaio e mora numa caixa de papelão, você __com certeza__ NÃO vai ser uma pessoa alegre, gentil e saltitante._

**9. Par:**_ Aqui, vale qualquer coisa, yaoi, yuri, hétero... menos zoofilia e necrofilia 8D /apanha/. E qualquer personagem de DGM está liberado. __Mais de duas opções, por favor._

**10. Seu relacionamento com ele:** _o que pensam um do outro, como agem quando estão juntos, o de sempre._

**11. Algo mais?** _Qualquer coisa que não conseguiu colocar em algum item anterior._

**12. Que tipo de situação não quer que seu personagem participe?**_ Aqui, sejam cautelosos. Tem alguma coisa que vocês não gostam? Porque eu posso, sei lá, querer matar seu personagem, torturá-lo, fazer hentai (o que é difícil, mas não impossível), coisas assim. Então, se tem algo que não aceita, diga aqui. E não se preocupem, que é pouco provável que esse item me faça rejeitar sua ficha n.n/_

**-x-**

**Para Programas:**

**1. Nome:** _na ordem Nome/Sobrenome._

**2. Sexo:** _(algo totalmente random, mas que eu __preciso__ falar: teve uma vez que estava lendo uns formulários com minha madrinha e em um deles a menina escreveu nesse item "nunca fiz" HAUHSAUHSUA XD /morre/ (eu sei que não regulo bem das idéias))._

**3. Idade Aparente:**_ Não precisa ser um número exato, porque o importante é a idade que você aparenta ter, já que programas de computador em geral têm, no máximo, cinco anos de vida._

**4. Usuário:** _escolham algum dos exorcistas, lembrando que par e usuário são duas coisas completamente diferentes – apesar de que, __caso você queira__, seu usuário e seu par podem ser a mesma pessoa. Se quiserem, podem também escolher algum OC, ou deixar esse item em branco o/_

**5. Aparência:** _Peço que sejam bem detalhados aqui. Mais duas coisas: primeiro, sejam imparciais – não precisa falar "lindos cabelos loiros e lisos" ou "cabelos loiros e tão escorridos que chega a ser feio". Basta apenas dizer "cabelos loiros e lisos"; segundo, evitem coisas como "sorriso triste", "olhos sanguinários", e coisas assim que aparência é uma coisa e emoções são outras._

**6. Personalidade:** _Prestem atenção: sejam originais. Não é só porque você gosta de AllenLenalee e pediu o Allen como par que o seu personagem deve ser "super-sensível". Também, seu personagem não precisa ter a personalidade idêntica ao do par – elas devem ser harmônicas._

**7. O que acha dos Usuários:** _se acredita neles, se é fiel a eles, se não gosta deles, essas coisas._

**8. O que acha do "Ark Chaos":** _Aqui, tomem cuidado porque não é apenas sua opinião. Digam como agiriam se fossme colocados no Ark Chaos, se são a favor ou contra ele, o que fazem para impedi-lo/auxiliá-lo, etc. Lembrando que qualquer programa – mesmo os favoráveis ao Ark Chaos – podem ser mandados para lá; basta o sistema central te capturar, e ele nem precisa de motivos._

**9. Par:**_ Aqui, vale __qualquer coisa__, yaoi, yuri, hétero... menos zoofilia e necrofilia 8D /apanha/. E qualquer personagem de DGM está liberado. __Mais de duas opções, por favor._

**10. Seu relacionamento com ele:** _o que pensam um do outro, como agem quando estão juntos, o de sempre._

**11. Algo mais?** _Qualquer coisa que não conseguiu colocar em algum item anterior._

**12. Que tipo de situação não quer que seu personagem participe?**_ Aqui, sejam cautelosos. Tem alguma coisa que vocês não gostam? Porque eu posso, sei lá, querer matar seu personagem, torturá-lo, fazer hentai (o que é difícil, mas não impossível), coisas assim. Então, se tem algo que não aceita, diga aqui. E não se preocupem, que é pouco provável que esse item me faça rejeitar sua ficha n.n/_

**(**Um aviso: eu sei que não coloquei o item "História" na ficha para os programas, mas é que, sinceramente, que tipo de história de vida um programa de computador pode ter? oõ**).**

* * *

**W**ell, that's it. Não tenho certeza de quando vou postar os escolhidos, então estejam cientes de que pode demorar (nada muito catastrófico, mas...). Depende de quanto tempo eu vou demorar para decidir quais fichas usar e para escrever o primeiro capítulo. Por sorte, eu já tenho toda a história da fic pronta, e, realmente, faltam apenas os personagens. _(PS: Luna, foi mal, mas eu não consegui esperar até você me mandar o capítulo. Gome x.x)._

**L**embrando que eu preciso de fichas tanto para usuários quanto para programas. Então, é isso. Caprichem e boa sorte.

_Au revoir o/_


	2. Zuerst

_**Disclaimer:**__ Já falei que comprei os direitos autorais de DGM? Não? Que bom, porque seria mentira 8D Btw, vocês sabem que os OCs também não são meus DX_

**Aviso pt. 1 – o começo:** Contém yaoi e yuri. E hétero, também. Wee :3

**Aviso pt. 2 – o retorno:** Os escolhidos estão espalhados pelo capítulo, com seus nomes sublinhados. Sim, estou com preguiça de listá-los /owned.

**Aviso pt. 3 – a volta dos que não foram:** Pra quem não foi escolhido, tem um recadinho laaá no final. Leiam antes de perderem as esperanças 8D

* * *

**Zuerst (Primeiro)**

-

"_É espantosamente óbvio que nossa tecnologia excede nossa humanidade." (Albert Einstein)_

-

- E aí, Allen? – cumprimentou Morgana, assim que ele a alcançou na porta do elevador. – Feliz por perder mais um fim de semana aqui na Black Order?

- Nem fale nisso. – ele respondeu, soltando um suspiro cansado. – Se a Lenalee não tivesse dito que era uma emergência, eu nem sei se estaria aqui. – Morgana soltou uma risada fraca, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos negros, separando uma das mechas roxas e enrolando-a nos dedos. Naquele momento, o elevador chegou, e Allen abriu a porta.

- Pense pelo lado bom, Allen.

- Que lado bom? – ele perguntou, mantendo a porta do elevador aberta para que Morgana passasse.

- Não faço idéia. Só disse aquilo pra levantar o astral. - os dois riram, enquanto o elevador chegava ao segundo andar.

A porta do elevador já dava direto na sala onde eles costumavam fazer reuniões. Geralmente, a sala estaria com, no mínimo, trinta pessoas, mas naquele momento apenas Kanda, Bak e Lumiére estavam lá. Bom, Lenalee realmente havia dito que apenas os melhores estariam lá. Devia ser algo realmente sério e que provavelmente exigia sigilo, para terem decidido convocar tão poucos funcionários – e apenas os do mais alto escalão. Bak e Kanda pareciam não estar _nada_ satisfeitos por estarem lá; Lumiére, por outro lado, parecia uma criança no Natal, de tão alegre que estava. Ela acenou para eles, sorridente, e fez um sinal com as mãos para que fossem se sentar ao lado dela.

- Você é anormal. – disse Morgana, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos, um sorriso no rosto. – Como pode ficar feliz por vir trabalhar?

- Vocês é que são mal-humorados. – Lumiére respondeu, ajeitando as presilhas nos cachos negros. – É tão divertido ficar aqui na Black Order!

- Hmph. – Morgana bufou, num tom divertido, enquanto Allen ria. – Sua chata, com você por perto eu nem consigo ficar brava por perder o fim de semana _de novo_.

Os três riram, e olharam para a porta, que se abria novamente. Lavi entrou e a primeira coisa que fez foi exclamar "E aí, Yuu-chan?" – o que quase lhe rendeu um belo soco. Em seguida, parecendo _quase_ tão animado quanto Lumiére ("quase" porque era estatisticamente impossível alguém gostar tanto de _trabalhar_ quanto ela) e jogou-se na cadeira ao lado de Allen, cumprimentando todos com um largo aceno.

- Achei que você não fosse gostar de estar aqui hoje, Lavi. – comentou Allen, inclinando-se para olhá-lo de frente.

- E eu não gosto. – ele respondeu. Então, inclinou-se na cadeira, apoiou os pés na mesa e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Mas tento pensar pelo lado bom. Talvez eu ganhe um aumento de salário. E férias prolongadas.

- Tomara. – disseram Allen e Morgana ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Lavi e Lumiére apenas riam.

Então, a porta se abriu novamente, revelando Link. Ele pigarreou e todos imediatamente se ajeitaram nas cadeiras. Então, ele sentou-se em uma das pontas da mesa, folheando uma prancheta. Ficaram todos em silêncio por alguns minutos, sentindo aquele clima pesado que se instalara no lugar. Finalmente, Link ergueu os olhos e disse:

- Vocês sabem por que estão aqui, suponho? – todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente, exceto Bak, que parecia estar com a mente em algum lugar bem distante. Link massageou as têmporas, soltando um longo suspiro. Então, sem rodeios, explicou: - O sistema da Black Order foi invadido por um _Noah_.

Todos arregalaram os olhos de surpresa. Não era novidade para ninguém que o Noah era um tipo de vírus avançadíssimo, criado sabe-se lá por quem; o fato é que, uma vez que tivesse invadido o sistema, as chances de impedi-lo de danificar absolutamente _todos_ os dados eram mínimas. Por outro lado, todos estavam cientes de que o sistema da Black Order tinha os mais avançados e poderosos _firewalls_; talvez ainda não pudessem deletar ou colocar o vírus em quarentena, mas era o suficiente para impedir que o vírus sequer entrasse. Portanto, independente de ser o vírus mais avançado que existia na época, era impossível que ele entrasse na Black Order.

- Como isso é possível, Link? – perguntou Morgana, quando eles se recuperaram do choque.

- Não é óbvio? – ele respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Alguém _permitiu_ que o vírus entrasse no sistema da Black Order.

- Mas só alguém de dentro teria esse poder. – falou Bak, cruzando os braços. Link o encarou com uma expressão indicativa. Mais uma vez, todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Quer dizer... quer dizer que na Black Order tem um... _traidor_? – falou Lumiére, sussurrando a última palavra como se tivesse medo dela. Link balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Foi por isso que chamamos poucas pessoas hoje. Só aqueles em quem confiamos. – ele explicou, voltando a folhear a prancheta. – Komui, Lenalee e mais alguns poucos funcionários do departamento tecnológico já estão lá embaixo, trabalhando em um antivírus. É a mesma equipe que detectou a presença do Noah, então acreditamos que o traidor não seja nenhum deles. Srta. Fowl, eu vou te pedir que se junte a eles, já que são do mesmo departamento. Não é a equipe com a qual você costuma trabalhar, mas sei que vão se entender.

- Ok. – ela disse, tentando não parecer tão chocada quanto estava. Então, se levantou, pegou sua bolsa e, acenando para Allen e os outros, entrou no elevador, que desceu direto ao subterrâneo.

- Muito bem, agora tem mais uma coisa que preciso falar. – disse Link. – Para proteger nossos drivers e arquivos mais importantes, a equipe do departamento tecnológico deu um jeito de fazer com que os primeiros programas a serem deletados fossem os programas pessoais dos funcionários, já que eles seriam facilmente substituíveis. Por outro lado, não seria bom se todos fossem apagados, então eu gostaria de pedir àqueles que ainda têm seus programas que os coloquem em quarentena e usem o máximo de antivírus possível neles.

- E quais seriam esses programas? – perguntou Kanda, cruzando os braços. – Afinal, parece que alguns já foram pegos pelo Noah.

- Bom, o seu programa, Alice Nihil, ainda está a salvo. – respondeu Link, conferindo os programas em uma lista. – Além dela, temos ainda Seth Asklevenn, do Walker, e Touya Amamiya, da Miranda. Infelizmente, ela não pôde vir porque está doente, então ela nos deixou todas as suas senhas, e eu gostaria de pedir ao Lavi que cuide do programa dela. Fo, do Bak Chan também está a salvo, por enquanto.

- E o seu programa, Link? – perguntou Allen, se apoiando em uma das mãos. Link bufou e respondeu, em um tom ligeiramente irritado:

- Dandara está muito bem, Walker. Eu já tomei as precauções necessárias com ela, não se preocupe. Agora, façam o favor de irem cuidar de seus respectivos programas. Lavi, você já sabe...

- Tá, tá, cuidar do programa da Miranda. Já vou. – então, Lavi, Allen, Kanda e Bak se levantaram e entraram no elevador, que subiu para o terceiro andar.

Ficaram apenas Link e Lumiére na sala. Ela colocou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o queixo nos mãos, enquanto comentava:

- Não acredito que meu programa foi apagado. Noah bobão. – Link revirou os olhos. Então, ela o encarou e perguntou: - Hei, e eu, Link? Faço o quê?

- Eu e você vamos tentar encontrar o Noah. – ele respondeu, deixando a prancheta na mesa e se dirigindo ao elevador. Lumiére se levantou, balançando os cachos negros. – Mesmo que não possamos fazer nada a ele, já podemos adiantar o trabalho de busca do antivírus.

- Ookie Dookie. – disse Lumiére, num tom infantil e brincalhão, e entrou no elevador junto com Link.

**X**

Kanda, Allen e Lavi desceram do elevador ao mesmo tempo. Apenas Morgana ainda estava no departamento tecnológico; todos os outros haviam saído para comer alguma coisa. Como ela havia sido a última a chegar, seu horário de almoço ficaria para mais tarde. Ela acenou para os três, que se espalharam pelo laboratório – não era um lugar realmente confortável, cheio de cadeiras, então eles tinham que se ajeitar no chão, na mesa ou em alguma caixa que tivessem a sorte de encontrar.

- E aí, conseguiram criar o antivírus? – perguntou Lavi, que havia se sentado no chão.

Morgana indicou um CD que estava na mesa atrás dela, e explicou, dando de ombros:

- Ainda não temos certeza de que vai dar certo, mas não custa tentar. Foi o melhor que conseguimos.

Allen – que estava sentado em uma caixa ao lado dela – abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a porta se abriu e todos se viraram para ver quem era. Bak e Lumiére acabavam de chegar. Ele parecia muito insatisfeito com algo, mas a garota parecia tão alegre quanto estava ao chegar, quase como se não tivesse sido tão surpreendida pela notícia quanto os outros. Provavelmente, ela só estava achando aquela tensão toda muito divertida e interessante.

- Que cara é essa, Bak? – perguntou Lavi, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos.

- Argh, é só que a Fo é um programa que sabe ser irritante. Quem foi o sem-noção que programou ela?

- Você. – responderam todos em uníssono. Ele bufou e resmungou algo, desviando o olhar. Lumiére então tomou a dianteira e falou:

- Morg, eu e o Link sabemos onde o Noah está agora. Quer tentar usar o antivírus nele?

- Não era melhor esperarmos Link e o resto do departamento tecnológico? – perguntou Allen. Lumiére fez bico, e Lavi, colocando-se de pé, foi quem respondeu:

- Não. Eu quero ir logo pra casa, não agüento mais ficar aqui. Anda, Morgana, coloca o antivírus.

- Tá bom. – respondeu ela, pegando o CD. – Onde o vírus está, Lumiére?

- Em algum driver chamado "digitalizador".

- O quê?! – exclamou Morgana. Todos a encararam confusos, sem entender o porquê de ela ter ficado tão preocupada de repente. – O Digitalizador não é um driver, ele é uma máquina. O Komui o criou para digitalizar não só imagens como também objetos sólidos. – ela explicou, enquanto corria em direção ao digitalizador, sendo seguida pelos outros. – Ele vem trabalhando nisso há mais de um ano, e ainda nem está funcionando direito. Se o Noah danificar o Digitalizador...

- Komui tem um ataque cardíaco. – completou Bak.

Morgana confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, parando em frente a uma máquina que tinha mais ou menos um metro cúbico. Conectou um cabo USB na máquina e outro em um computador próximo e colocou o CD. O computador começou a ler o antivírus, e parecia estar demorando séculos para fazer aquilo. Ela bufou, impaciente, e deu um tapa no computador, resmungando algo que lembrava "anda, máquina idiota". Lumiére desviou o olhar da tela do computador e encarou a outra máquina. Foi então que percebeu algo estranho.

- Morg... – disse, sem tirar o olhar da máquina. – Que luz verde é essa aqui?

- Luz verde...? – perguntou Morgana, sem querer desviar os olhos do monitor. – Não tem luz verde nenhuma, a luz só fica verde quando o digitalizador está em funcionamento.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – disse Allen, segurando o ombro de Morgana e virando-a para que ficasse de frente ao digitalizador; que era agora encarado por todos. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa, e deu um passo em direção a ele.

Então, a luz verde repentinamente ficou vermelha. Os seis se entreolharam, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela piscou e ficou verde, logo em seguida voltando ao vermelho; isso se repetiu mais três vezes, até que Morgana soltou um longo suspiro e se agachou em frente ao digitalizador; os outros se curvaram para ficarem na altura da luz que ainda mudava constantemente de cor. Então, a luz se apagou, repentinamente. Morgana franziu as sobrancelhas, e encostou na pequena lâmpada. Imediatamente, a luz verde voltou a acender, e um clarão cegou-os momentaneamente.

Todos sentiram seus corpos formigarem estranhamente, enquanto tentavam se acostumar àquela luz. Por um momento, foi como se o chão tivesse desaparecido. Morgana tentou falar para perguntar se estavam todos bem, mas, _literalmente_, não conseguia encontrar a própria voz. Depois do que pareceram vários minutos, conseguiu abrir os olhos, e então constatou duas coisas: primeiro, seus amigos não estavam mais lá; segundo, ela não estava mais no laboratório.

* * *

**N/A** Bom, para um primeiro capítulo, eu acho que até que saiu bom, apesar de espantosamente pequeno.

Enfim, os escolhidos apareceram nesse capítulo, então é só procurar os nomes dos seus personagens 8D' Para aqueles que mandaram fichas para programas, eu imploro que me perdoem por seus personagens só terem sido mencionados. É que esse comecinho tinha que ser centrado nos usuários. Mas eu juro que não vou me centrar neles a história inteira, muito pelo contrário – vocês verão por que.

E eu suponho que vocês já tenham uma boa idéia do que aconteceu, não é? XD Eu não sei fazer suspense /comofas.

E, agora, um aviso final, pra quem não foi escolhido: Eu preciso de uma ficha que seja _ou_ masculina e hétero, _ou_ que seja feminina e yuri. Então, se vocês que mandaram meninas quiserem tentar com a mesma ficha, é só avisar se yuri tá liberado, ou você que mandou ficha pedindo yaoi pode avisar se aceita hétero. Enfim, o fato é que duas das meninas de DGM vão ter papéis cruciais na história e uma delas está sem par, então vocês me ajudariam muito se mandassem ficha para elas. E como eu quero fazer suspense (8D) eu só vou adiantar que não é a Road nem a Miranda (eu sei, estou sendo infantil, mas foda-se x3) (e quem prestou atenção _direitinho_ no capítulo vai sacar quem é ela LOL).

Tá, chega. Vocês devem estar morrendo de vontade de me mandar calar a boca, agora.

_**Reviews ou uma passagem para Orlando, você que escolhe 8D**_


End file.
